


A Love game for Markus

by AnnaFeather



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Falling In Love, Gay Panic, Love Game, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Silence, Swearing, Written For Fun, bridal carry, markus' so cheesy sometimes, minor crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFeather/pseuds/AnnaFeather
Summary: Markus is busy and tired when North recommends a game for him. At the android's nagging, Markus decided to play it, only to realize it was a love game and the strangest thing about it was that he found Connor in it!Markus becomes curious and as he steadily plays, he found himself making choices he wouldn’t normally make…
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 47





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So, yesterday I read one too many shoujo mangas and this idea popped up. I don't know if this will continue (since i did this just for fun and to get this idea out of my head) but if there is good response then I will think of something.

As of late, Markus felt more and more tired with each day and while the other leaders were trying to cheer him up, it still didn’t work, but Markus still appreciated the gesture.

Then, North came barging in and this is where the beginning starts.

“North? What is it?” Markus asked, curious as to why North would barge in like this.

“Markus! I just found what you need!”

Markus frowned. He didn’t remember asking North anything. His curiosity grew.

Markus tilted his head “North, I didn’t ask you anything-”

“Something to finally get you out of that damn chair!” North announced, like if she was a child and today was Christmas.

“North we already talked about this-” “I swear this time it’s the one” 

Markus sighed. He _could_ just appease her and try it, but this was the fourth time this week and he didn’t have time for this.

“North-”

“Yeah, I know, _I work to do yadda yadda yadda,_ but please, you can try it even after work before stasis, this game is super fantastic! I absolutely love it!” Her face absolutely _beamed._

North? Asking to play a game, even not asking him to not work _and_ saying it’s fantastic?

Wow. Whatever catched her attention must have really made her fall in love.

“Ok. What game is it?” 

“...It’s called “Elskar: stories” it has some gorgeous drawings and the stories are not crazy. I got this recommended from Echo and Ripple while I was sorting these dumbass papers you are always covered with. I kinda didn’t want to play it at first, but it’s actually quite good” North smiled, feeling proud for some reason.

“Fine, but I will play it only after work,” Markus sighed, admitting defeat.

North grinned as soon as he said that.

“Oh, and Markus, please remember to play it slowly, the human way, you will have more fun that way”

With that said, North turned around and walked out of the office with her head held high.

Well, if that satisfied her…

\-----------------

Markus should’ve expected this.

The title was suspicious already but North insisted that he needed to play it and he couldn’t properly say no.

So he downloaded it just like a human would do in the pc he rarely used and kept in his personal suite. He didn’t even have to pay, what a joy.

He didn’t bother reading the description of the game and this was a grave mistake. As soon as he launched it, a choice was laid before him.

<Are you male or female?>

Well, no matter how confused Markus was, he thought and recognized himself as a male, so he clicked the first option.

Then, another choice appeared.

<What’s your name?>

Not in the mood to create a new name, Markus typed his own.

The choice was registered and the game loaded depending on it.

Soon, the head title “Elskar: _love_ stories” appeared.

_Damnit North, you didn’t tell me that word when you recommended it to me._

Markus grumbled, but still decided to try it, only to appease North. After all, there weren’t many things to make her eyes shine like that.

He clicked on the title and the screen became black for a second, making him observe his reflection on his screen, now in pajamas complemented with dead-tired mismatched eyes.

Another choice. This time they were “conquerable characters” and they were shaded by open gates making light enter from them. There were six characters. Two of them had a green dot in the corner and “New!” was written on it.

So, Markus pointed his mouse on the first one and found what he had expected: a beautiful girl; what he had not expected was that a familiar face was on the other new character. Connor.

Why the hell was Connor in a love game as a conquerable character? Was the game owner in love with the android detective or something and wanted to add him in this love game? Did they have permission?

Markus was perplexed but decided to check who was the author in the credits but only found the initials “EK, CK”.

Markus contemplated calling Connor and ask if the author had permission to do this, but in his mind North’s face popped up, eyes shining as she got attached to the same game that would disappear if suing would ensue.

Markus’ face darkened and got serious as he weighed the pros and cons.

If he showed this to Connor, sure, the android would be grateful, but he would risk being looked at as one who normally plays love stories and cause a misunderstanding, also North would be sad and angry at him for making a game she was attached to disappear. 

However, if he didn’t tell Connor, the detective android will not think of him as a kind of bastard who wants to date 4 girls at the same time, North would be happy and his curiosity will be sated.

In the end, Markus decided to take the latter option and went back to the characters and clicked on Connor’s character. Sure, if the Connor in the game was not the same as the Connor in real life, then things would sort out just fine.

He still felt weird about it. Playing video games was not something he did in his normal life, especially the ones talking about love.

Still, just as North said, the first page screen had wonderful art.

<As you walk on the sidewalk, you bump into someone familiar>

_And lo and behold, it was Connor, unmistakably the same as the real one, with even the same CyberLife clothes and his puppy face._

Markus was seriously tempted to tell Connor about it even with all those cons. If this had no authorisation then Connor could be in danger from a stalker or someone similar.

<Oh!> he responded, surprised. No voice accompanied the detective's words.

<Ah, It’s you, Markus!> the fake Connor greeted, not disturbed in the slightest even if he was bumped into.

Again, choices. 

<Sorry for bumping into you. Are you okay>

<Watch your where you go, please>

<Good Morning beautiful>

Markus didn’t want things to get over quick, so as North said, he should enjoy things slowly and surely.

**< Sorry for bumping into you. Are you okay?>**

The fake Connor smiled <I’m fine, thank you>

<I’m sorry, I’m busy and I need to go>

<What are you doing?>

**< What are you doing?>**

<I’m waiting for the lieutenant to exit the Captain’s office. He told me to wait at the car>

Well, things are going fluid. He wants to create a little avoc, but maybe it’s a little too soon to do that. _Right, first impression matters Markus, even if it's a game!_

**< Do you mind if I keep you company?>**

<Oh, do you not have work to do, Markus?>

_Yes, yes he has so much work to do and he’s going crazy everyday with North nagging him to go and rest and all the crap he gets talked through by the other politicians who are always trying to slow down new laws every time they discuss it._

**< No, I have a free day today>**

Markus checks his internal calendar and feels jealous that the character he is controlling has free days. In three days he needs to participate in an interview and lessen his workload so that he can go to that manifestation in the central square so that he can slip a word or two and make him look active in the politician world.

Now that he thinks about it, Connor will be there too. He seriously hopes this game will not mess his way of looking at Connor.

Well, this is only a game, _a fiction_ , and he doesn't think that he will be able to finish it in three days, since it is 1:42 in the night and will need to finish stasis tomorrow--actually, today at 6 o’clock, otherwise he will be late and work will pile up.

He will only finish the first chapter and go to sleep. He is busy.

He will _not_ play more and continue this story. He just will _not!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AnnaFeather3)


	2. It's a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is in disbelief, North is a menace, Josh is a ghost and Markus is addicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck grammar. It took twice the time to write this because of that thing.  
> Anyway, I'm conflicted: if the work contains swears should I put the rating to teen?  
> I'll think about it, enjoy.

North, Echo and Ripple were happily spending time together when Simon reached the former android telepathically.

<North, have you seen Markus? > asked Simon, his tone worried.

<No, I didn’t. What’s happening? > North inquired, suspicious.

<O-oh, it’s just that it’s the first time Markus is being late to work… >

_ Late to work…? _

Reaching to a conclusion, North relaxed and smiled <Ah yes, yesterday I recommended him a game, so he could, you know, have fun once in a while. He probably ended playing late since he always has to deal with all of that paper he constantly has on his face>.

Simon replied, displeased <A game? North, you know he doesn't have time for that; he has workloads to do!>

Apparently, the red-headed android didn’t care about Simon’s next lecture because she closed the connection far faster than the time it would take to push the “end call” button. As she bid her goodbyes to the two Tracys, she snapped her head to the right and began to walk, her mischievous intentions forming in her mind.

_ Mm, what surprise should I throw at him to wake him up…? _

Before long she arrived at Markus’ suite, it being very close to his office since their owner often collapsed these days.

Like any normal person would do, North knocked on the door. She waited one minute. After not hearing an answer, she barged in like  _ she _ usually does.

What she found was… 

Actually, in Markus’ suite there was less paper than what she would’ve expected. She was prepared to see sheets attached to the walls or something.

_ Maybe it’s better like this… _

_ … _

_ Wait, why was I here again…? _

After seeing all the decorations in Markus’ suite, she suddenly forgot her task, losing herself in a long trance and even considering calling Simon and asking him.

It looked like fortune was on her side today, because a soft voice at her right snapped her from her trance.

“North…?”

As the mentioned android recognized their voice, her memories seemed to return, avoiding reprimanded by a disappointed Simon.

“Ah! That’s why I’m here. Markus!” she brightly replied, meeting Markus’ face. You see, the two of them are best friends; seeing the other in pajamas was not something out of the ordinary for them.

“Then tell me, please-” “You’re late to work, get your ass in the office.”

Markus’ eyes widened, and he checked his internal clock.

6:32 am.

“Fuck!” Markus swore, a rarity these days, and walked inside his room again.

Not even after 5 minutes the android leader sprinted out of the door, now with more formal clothing and some documents in his hand.

North, seeing the obnoxious written papers in his hands, gasped.

“So that’s where you hide your shitty tree-bark litter!” North laughed, impressed.

“North! We’re going to talk about this later!” Markus said before barging out of his suite and directing himself to his office.

As he ran in the hallways, he checked the results of his stasis and found that Simon had called him five times already and sent him tons of messages. In the list of messages, he found one from Josh:

_ <It’s a total mess. Wish you the best of luck.> _

“Oh RA9, no…” Markus murmured in desperation.

“Yeah, I know” 

  
“North? You’re still behind me?” asked the deviant leader, perplexed

“Yeah! I want to see that brutal and rare expression Simon has when he’s pissed,” North laughed, not a worry on her face.

“North, I don’t want to die!”

“Oh c’mon, Simon couldn’t be a murderer, he’s too innocent!” North snickered.

“ _ I’m not talking about Simon, _ ” Markus said desperately.

As Markus saw the door he became slower and came to a stop once in front of it.

The deviant leader took a big breath and glared at North. He opened the door.

Simon snapped his gaze from his desk.

A “Finally!” came from his mouth.

“Don’t you know how late you are?” Simon asked, his disbelief finally pouring out.

“Yes, sorry” Markus said sheepishly. 

“A simple  _ sorry  _ cannot repair things, Markus; look at that!” exclaimed Simon, pointing at the three stacked piles of all sorts of sheets and documents on his desk, even total blank paper.

_ Ugh. I don’t want to be late ever again. _

“At this point, we need more hands. Josh is already busy, if we ask him this…” 

“Hey, can’t we ask Connor? His experience in dealing with documents is great, and he’s faster than any of us,” North proposed.

Markus froze. His processor did too, but at the same time it was running faster than a comprehensible and reasonable amount of speed.

_ Asking Connor for help? _

_ No. Strangely enough, that terrible idea is just the same as being seen by him playing love games on his computer and mistook as a very sad android searching for love. Has North finally become nuts? _

“No! It’s alright, if we’re fast… we’ll make it”.

The two other androids stared at him as if he was crazy.

He could emphasize with them. He didn’t know why, but the idea of Connor being here made his units rattle. The cause? He had a faint idea, but refused to even consider that.

“What? Why not? He’s an excellent candidate for helping us!” replied Simon, his eyes wide and his expression growing in even more disbelief.

“But we have lots of personal, no? We shouldn’t bother Connor, he is already busy with  _ his  _ work…”

If it was possible, Markus would’ve been sweating bullets right here. In this very moment, he was grateful he was born an android, even with the hardships he had to endure and those which he will have to deal with later.

“Oh RA9, we’re going to die,” Simon sighed, irritated.

“That should be my line,” Markus replied.

“Markus, I don’t think that’s the point…” North said, not disturbed in the slightest by the towers of paper on the desk.

_ Yeah, she’s only acting like that because she can’t work with documents at all and doesn't know what inferno will take place in this room. _

“Even North realized it. Wake up Markus!” Simon agreed, putting his hands in his hair.

**“** But-” “No buts. North, search personal and be quick. Markus, if we delay it any longer our schedule is going to change, so either that or go to work immediately, we don’t have time anymore.”

“Roger,” North said before hurrying out to ask people for help.

Markus grumbled but still went and sat on his chair, preparing himself for a headache.

——————————————————

As he slowly walked towards his suite, the light of the sunset filtered through the hallways.

To say this day was a failure was Markus’ honest opinion. 

Not only North failed to get them a powerful back-up, not only Josh asked for help for his task, not only Simon insisted on calling Connor to help, but  _ he _ also continued to think and yearn to play the damned game again. To begin with, he should’ve just not played that game and everything would’ve gone right.

“Hey Markus” A person greeted him from his right, their voice feminine but strong.

“Uh? North?” Markus guessed, his mind too tired to think anymore or look the other way.

“Yes, that’s me” North revealed herself, a discovery the world absolutely needed.

“You know… it was better not play that game. Today became such a bad day because of it,” said Markus, sounding just like he gave up on his life.

North nodded “But you liked it, didn’t you? The game, that is.” 

Markus thought of it, memories surfacing in his tired mind.

“It was okay, I guess.”

“Aww, you liked it! What character are you conquering?” asked North, curious.

_ How do you think I can answer that question?! _

“Oh, about that, there were some new characters…?”

“Ah yes, in each gender two new girls and boys appeared. If I remember well, they added two girls in the male gender category, am I right? A blonde and a brunette.”

Markus didn’t utter a single word.  _ Does she not know about Connor? How should I answer her? RA9 help me.  _

“Perhaps, did you choose one of the two?” North smirked.

“U-uh? Y-yes??” Markus instantly replied, not even thinking twice over what he said.

“What chapter did you arrive at?”

_ Finally, something I can answer to. But is it really okay to say that? _

“I just finished chapter 3” replied Markus, truthfully.

“Damn, I thought you would not even play chapter 1, but you went straight to chapter 3. Life really throws you some surprises sometimes.”

“Should I feel offended at this point?” asked Markus, annoyed.

“Nah, I don’t think so. Anyway, I need to go, prepare yourself for next chapter because you’re close~”

At that, North sped up and left Markus alone in front of the door of his destination, her parting words still stuck inside Markus’ thoughts.

_ Close…? _

  
  


Markus thought about it for a while, minutes passing before he realized it.

In the end, Markus sighed and dropped the painful memories of today’s mess together with the small talk he had with North just now. Instead, he thought about his next blissful stasis.

_ Yes, that’s what I need, not _ —

_ <Oh, Markus, you’re here!> _

_ —shit. _

Markus rubbed his tired eyes with his thumb and index finger.  _ Just when did I…? _

It didn’t matter. He already decided to not play it anymore for his life’s sake.

Still, as he reached to the exit in the bottom right corner, his eyes caught those of the fake-Connor. 

It didn’t matter if this was a game, Connor’s puppy face was practically begging for him to stay and Markus-

**_< Good morning Connor>_ **

-is weak to begging.

_ Fine. I will play just because North told me I’m close. To what, I hope the end. _

_ <Did you come here to see me?> _ asked Connor, his smile blinding.

“Of course, Connor, just for you” Markus smiled, the only reason was because the Connor in the game smiled with no worry in his mind. He knew Connor had a demanding job, but he still hoped he could smile like  _ this  _ Connor.

A leader cares for his members after all.

  
Choices were waiting for him.

<Of course, Connor>

<What do you think I came for, coffee?>

Markus knew already that Connor was an airhead by the seldom times they conversed together in real life. If Connor couldn’t catch idioms, Markus was almost 100% sure he would take jokes as serious as receiving a threat. Therefore, choosing the second option would make him look like an asshole.

**< Of course, Connor>**

Right then, Connor seemed to smile even brighter than before. His puppy face and bright smile eliminated any suspicion that this beautiful 2D creature was the culprit of his bad day.

<Um, Markus?>

**< Yes?>**

<Are you free today?>

_ Is he asking me for a date? Is this what North meant by “close”? How did she know? _

He remembered the other two chapters. In both of them he met Connor by chance and Markus tried his best to indulge Connor for this moment, even if he was a 2D character.

Now that he finally accomplished his goal, he felt victorious and excited.

**< I am free only this morning, Con>**

_ <Well, my android coworkers told me about fashion yesterday, and I was wondering if, um…> _

_ “ _ You can do it, Connor. Bravery is the key,” mumbled Markus, grinning like an idiot.

<… accompany me for shopping…?>

“Yes, yes yes yes,” Markus chanted before realizing, “Wait, no-”

<I don’t mind going>

<Only for you, Connor>

<Sure thing>

Markus sighed. He felt like he sighed a lot today; but this time, he was sure it was a sigh in happiness.

**< Only for you, Connor>**


	3. Between panic and work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I didn't upload in a while, those bitches at school gave us a project in the last few days of school and then there was Xmas...  
> I have nothing more to say, enjoy this new chapter!

Another day kicks in, and Markus has an unbelievably good start of it, considering the absolute chaos he endured the day before.

Today his schedule was more eventful and “fun”. Of course, everything that wasn’t sitting on a chair and writing for twelve hours was fun, but today’s work resembled more of a goddamn holy break rather than real, heavy work.

Markus sometimes wished life took him more lightly on him. He loved helping his kind more than anything, but he swore the work—changing the entire world from up to down, from A to Z, from the lowest to the highest, just to squeeze androids in and reform the laws and rights, always walking on eggshells and evade any wrong move that could cause catastrophes—was going to kill him with stress and fatigue.

So, for once in his politician career, Markus was pleased to comply with his duty. Checking how others work is surely not that hard, and his mind could take a chance to clear itself and _actually rest_.

Markus inhaled (a not-so-necessary motion) and exhaled, relieving some stress. His eyelids dropped every once in a while, and his systems tried to momentarily shut down his audio units.

Markus knew his sleep cycle was fucked. Of all things defining him, it had to be his sleep cycle to be fucked. ~~He was so jealous-~~

The deviant leader sighed as his audio turned off once more. He knew who’s fault it was for this… inconvenience.

**_-He was smiling at him—his eyes were sparkling-_ **

**_-so cute-_ **

_-I want to ask something of you—_ **_Of course, what is it?-_ ** _-May you please… pat my head…?-_

Markus smiled, feeling a strange warmth in his chest form itself from memory alone. 

_Yes, it’s my fault if I’m tired._

The deviant leader looked to his right: a crew of androids was working on building a new penthouse.

While androids don’t need a big house to live (because of their lack of common necessities), most of them prefer to have some space in them. There is also the fact that some like to live alone with no roommates, and the fact that people were coming from everywhere to take housing in Detroit didn’t help; Nonetheless, they wanted a safe home and they knew it was safe here, since the deviant leader lived there as well.

“Long time no see, friend.”

Markus turned his head to his left, right where Josh called him.

“Yes, long time no see, Josh. I’ve been very busy lately. What about you?” Markus asked, smiling a tired smile.

“Oh yeah, I remember yesterday that North was going crazy, running in the hallways asking people for help, saying she was going to die if nobody helped,” Josh laughed, Markus flinched. “Anyway, my work has been, well, not a workload _per se,_ but-”

At that moment, Markus tuned out his friend, memories of yesterday flowing in his mind.

The deviant leader wanted to cut the stream of his thoughts, unpleasant memories surfacing in his mind, at least until--

_ <Markus, I don’t know what clothes to choose, could you help me?> _

**_< Yes, I’m coming>_ **

_In the next moment, Connor appeared in front of him, holding two shirts. One was rainbow colored from the collar down, the other was white with obnoxious glitter and specks of color, making it look like a cake was splattered on it._

_“Oh god,” Markus murmured._

_ <Then? Which one?> Connor smiled brightly. _

**_< Connor…>_ **

_ <Yes?> The android-in-game responded, his head tilting as if he was a puppy, trying to understand their “very complex”… friend. _

_Markus sighed, a smile on his face still appearing right after._

_ <Those things are ugly, you know that?> _

_ <I don’t think your time staying at Hank’s is making your fashion life’s choices any good.> _

_ <… I guess they’re ok…> _

_The deviant leader grimaced. This time, his choices were all bad, but it’s not like he could complain, couldn’t he?_

**_< I don’t think your time staying at Hank’s is making your fashion life’s choices any good.>_ **

_Connor’s eyes widened, stunned. Markus snickered._

_The android in the game recovered soon and began his rant, trying to defend his friend/father._

_ <… you know that. W-what about you, then? Are you sure you’re no worse than Hank and me?> Connor stuttered. _

**_< Oh, I’m pretty sure I’m not. Are you challenging me?>_ **

_ <Yes! If you bring something better than these, > Connor pointed the two shirts in his right hand with his left, <then we’ll buy it!> _

**_< Sure>_ **

_ <How about no?> _

_ <Don’t get cocky> _

_Connor pouted as three choices were laid before him._

_ <Smart> _

_ <Cute> _

_ <Casual> _

_“Mmh.”_

_Imagining what Connor would look like in a large hoodie or some home clothes was a mistake. He fell into silence and lowered his guard, enough to jerk his hand down and press a random key when the alarm rang and announced that he needed to sleep._

_Markus, who was now looking at his wall, trying to calm himself down, heard a faint *_ **_ding!*._ ** _The android in the room snapped his eyes on his screen once again._

_ <Smart> _

_ <Cute> _

_ <Casual> _

_ <Suit> _

_Was this what they call an “easter egg”? If it was, then he must be ve~ry lucky._

Markus smiled outside his memories, his audio units deactivating and him too caught in a flashback to care. Josh looked alarmed as Markus put himself on autopilot and suddenly changed direction.

_Suit? A formal suit? Doesn't Connor already have a suit?_

_“An easter egg should be sacred, right? So, it must be an excellent choice,” Markus concluded._

**_< Suit>_ **

  * **_A. Detective suit._**


  * B. Smart suit.


  * C. Swimsuit



_What-_

_Well, he knows that “swimsuit” contains the word “suit”, but the last time he checked swimsuits were not considered “suits”, but swimwear. Markus shook his head and resumed playing._

_He was perplexed and curious. He chose option C._

**_< Swimsuit>_ **

  * **_1\. Bikini_**


  * 2\. Pants



_If Markus was less shocked about “bikini”, he would’ve made a comment about the amount of choices in this specific part of the story._

_The deviant leader stared at the options._

_After a minute, he pressed the most dangerous one. He hoped this wasn’t a mistake._

**_< Bikini>_ **

_A rustling sound from the game echoed in the room, and shock replaced Connor’s pouting face._

**_< Try this>_ **

_ <…> _

**_< …>_ **

_Shit, was that too much…?_

_ <…> _

**_< …>_ **

_The android’s lack of words continued, his cheeks becoming more and more blue- blushing madly and staring at him, looking like he wanted to argue and hide at the same time._

_“Oh?” Markus smirked._

_In the lower half of his screen, on the right, a message popped up._

_Achievement unlocked: Pervert_

_What_ —

His flashback ended, and he snapped out of his trance. His activated his audio units again.

“—RKUS!”

He looked at his left and noticed that Josh was not there anymore. Instead, he turned his head to where the voice- Josh- was located.

“Finally! Look at your feet!”

Markus frowned, “What-” and stopped.

He was walking on the fresh cement. He was walking in a park that was still not entirely constructed, and _he just ruined their work._

He looked at his sides and noticed the workers there stared at him; looked at him like he was a monster.

The looks reminded him of the ones people gave Connor. _Is this what Connor has to endure every time he comes to New Jericho?_

“Uh, I’m, I’m sorry…”

Perplexed looks, glares and whispers met his apology. Markus sighed. Josh pretended he didn’t know him and ran his hands on his face.

Checking how others were working suddenly became more complicated of a task.

—————————————————————

“Hey Markus”

“Hey North, how’s work?”

North smiled at him. “Good enough,” she replied, “more important, I heard that the leader of androids _consecrated_ the blocks of cement this morning…”

Markus groaned. “Oh, _c’mon!”_

North smirked, “you know, there is a rumor that if you walk the same steps imprinted on the concrete, you’ll get good luck.” 

Markus stared at her with a disbelieved look on his face.

“Hah! Your face looks ridiculous”! 

Markus sighed.

“Well, changing the subject, you _did_ organize your document for tomorrow's event, right? I _really_ don’t want an angry Simon again,” North grimaced.

“Yes, I wrote the document and sent it to Josh for reviewing. I’m going to receive it at some point tonight.”

North smiled. “So, after tomorrow, do you think it’s gonna be hell or any day like the others?”

“Are we talking about the possibility that if tomorrow goes bad, we’re gonna be bombarded with mail inviting us to talk or the possibility that tomorrow goes good, and we get back home and get bombarded with more work to do?” Markus smiled an innocent smile.

North huffed, “that too, but, I mean, what if the same attempt they did last time repeats?”

Markus understood what she meant. Last time, in a formal party hosted by a minister, a shooting appeared and panic dominated the ballroom. If it weren’t for Connor, he was sure he would’ve been bedridden for more than a week, which is very grave for an android.

Markus smiled. _Yes, you are... my handsome guardian angel._

“Sorry Mark, turned sentimental for a moment. And yes, I know Connor will be there”.

The deviant leader froze. _Connor. At the event. Beautiful, adorable, hard-working Connor will stick right on his shoulders. To protect him._

An ~~un~~ expected surge of warmth flooded his chest as well as tense uneasiness.

“Y-yeah, Connor will be there. If something happens, I’m going to be fine.” Markus crooked a smile.

A silence between them formed as the city outside the office window’s continued their flow.

“Hey, at the end, did you play the ‘special event’?” North broke the silence, changing the subject once more.

“Uh? Oh, yeah, it was good, I guess” Markus smiled.

“Oh, really? What’s the percentage of affection you have on the conquerable target?” North asked, curious of Markus’ abilities.

“45%” Markus replied, absently staring at the world outside the window.

“45? Damn, you’re going good for your first time playing!” North laughed, “And to say you weren’t interested two days ago!”

Markus turned to face her, giving her a half-hearted glare. “North…”

“Yes, yes, sorry. Anyway, I need to go finish work, or it’ll pile up. Don’t work too hard, even if it’s light work, okay?” 

“Don’t worry, I will,” with this, the violent woman turned and exited the office, leaving Markus inside.

  
Little did she know, Markus was still panicking because _Connor will be at the event and very close to his side as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback flare up my motivation, so please consider adding a comment! <3


	4. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE WAIT.  
> In the end of this month it's gonna be the end of the semester and teachers are giving us some very heavy homework. I absolutely hate this and I hope it will snow (which I doubt it will) so school will close.  
> Read the title and you'll understand what will happen in this chap.
> 
> Enjoy!

The long awaited day came, and the knowledge of it made Markus feel as heavy as a ton of metal blocks.

Uneasiness made itself known first thing first after arriving at the event.

People left and right turned their heads to see the limousine where the android leader currently was.

“Even after everything, I still panic,” came a sigh from Markus’ left. 

Markus glanced at Simon, who was looking at the crowd around their limousine from his seat.

“You’re not alone, Simon,” the deviant leader agreed.

“Yes, but I hoped all of us would’ve gone to this event.”

Markus, once again, found himself agreeing with Simon. After the revolution, the amount of things to take care of tripled, and nowadays it was very rare for all the leaders to take part all together in an event like this.

Specifically, today Josh had gone to an interview while North had to resolve some conflicts between some androids, thus leaving Markus to deal with the speech alone. 

Well, not alone, since Simon would be there to help him, but without all of them he felt anxious, even after the other occurrences. There was no motive causing this anxiousness; Josh dealt with the script last night -he himself checked it a few times this morning and logged the text in his speech box.

Was it because of what North said yesterday? Perhaps she implanted that paranoia of being fine one moment and the next being dead?

No, it won’t happen. He knows Connor; he has good reflexes. Connor is a state-of-the-art prototype, he’s sure anything that will be considered deadly will not reach him.

Of course, Connor could fail, but he’s sure it won’t be the pretty boy’s fault. Connor has already atoned for his sins: he brought hundreds of allies when they most needed them, and since then he is sure nothing could be Connor’s fault.

Markus smiled, even if his anxiousness doubled at the thought of seeing Connor’s gorgeous face after so long.

_— <Be careful, Markus!> _

Markus closed his eyes, his mind thinking about what Connor would say. The car came to a stop. Simon left first and waited for him.

_— <It’s alright, Markus, you can do it!> _

The deviant leader exited the car soon after and nodded to Simon. The latter nodded in return, and they slowly began to walk to the front door of their destination.

The building itself was wide but not tall. It was defined by four enormous walls with cubic holes, window like and didn’t have a roof, except for the hallways and some minor rooms. Despite having an archaic style, it was actually no older than 3 months.

_ <Uh? Oh, of course I care about you, Markus, you are…> _

The front door was open. At its right, there was an android. His thirium pump was beating faster and faster.

< _…the one I want to stay together all the time with. > _

Chocolate brown eyes, lightly touched by the soft color of the evening’s remaining sunlight, met with his bi-coloured eyes. The android - _Connor-_ threw him a _professional_ smile.

Markus felt… weird. Disappointed, probably. He already knew his Connor and the real Connor would be different — the real Connor didn’t have the memories of the one he shared chemistry with. Still, his chest felt… hollow.

The new feeling didn’t last long; determination took its place, and Markus took a decision.

_I will make you fall in love with me, just like you did with me._

He opened his mouth, no filter stopping him from -

“Good evening, Concon”.

_—Shit._

Connor innocently blinked twice and did not seem affected from the nickname. Simon snapped his head to throw a baffled look before he facepalmed and resumed walking.

Markus’ eyes widened, panicking and almost, as North would say, losing his shit. He glanced to his right, finding newfound interest in the garden outside the villa.

“Good evening, Markus,” Connor greeted back with no hesitation, fortunately not commenting on the nickname, “North assigned me to accompany you during the entirety of your stay. I will remain one step behind you as protocol.”

Markus swallowed, the whirr of his fans increasing. _First thing first, I should correct that formal speech of his, or else I won’t make much progress._

His will strengthened, and he followed his instinct.

“Uh, sure thing Con-nor. But, you know, we’re friends, you can drop formalities and- and stuff.”

_Oh RA9, please tell me I’m dreaming._

Connor tilted his head. “Markus, are you alright? You are overheating-”

“I’m fine, Con!” he exclaimed, regretting it instantly, “… I’m fine…” he whispered this time.

Connor blinked twice, his LED spinning once.

Markus, having realized he called Connor by a nickname once again, blanked out.

_Please, somebody save me._

“Markus, may I inquire the reason for the use of nicknames? According to my knowledge, even if I am your friend, we are not close enough to use such terms to address each other. I am not refusing being called that way, since all my coworkers do it sometimes, but I would like to know the reason…?”

Markus didn’t move and stared at Connor, carefully meeting his eyes and analyzing them.

_Results scan:_

**_Optical Units - RK800_ **

**_#9518c - Brown Iris_ **

**_Status: Functional_ **

**_Compatible_ **

_Ah, so they are compatible. If our units are compatible, will he also be compatible with me? Will I?_

“Markus?”

Said android snapped from his trance, “Uh?”

“Are you sure you are alright, Markus? I saw you scan me-” “Please say no more.”

They both went silent at that.

_I can’t believe I’ve already messed up. Oh, RA9 I’m dying, Simon save me, call the Jericho ambulance, please._

Simon, expectedly, did not appear to save him, nor did an ambulance.

Markus spoke first, “I’m sorry,” he apologized, “I’m ok. I-I’m just tense and- nervous. I fear something might happen, you know?”

Connor’s led spun, knowledge flying in his pretty mind. “Oh! Don’t worry Markus, there is nothing to be sorry about. I did not realize you suffer from stage fright; as for any threats you may encounter, please leave them to me.”

“Uh, yes- yes, of course,” Markus replied, his mind already taking a walk nearby.

“If you are too anxious, will you let me take your hand?”

_Wha-_

His mind suddenly returned, taking panic with him.

“Um -yes! Yes, of course you can.”

Connor smiled, warmth radiating from it and different from his previous one. Markus couldn’t help but dumbly smile back.

Connor raised his hand. 

The appendage wasn’t big, but not quite small. Perfectly average, but no doubt skilled. Markus wondered how he would look with a gun in it. Connor was a deviant hunter before, and if he still was, that inviting hand would have further motives outside accompanying him. 

Markus took it without hesitation.

“We should go, Simon is waiting.” Connor reminded him.

“Yes.”

With his heart pounding and his hand intertwined with Connor’s, Markus was rapidly overheating. His stress levels ticked up, _slowly_. When they passed the entrance and went up the stairs, he could feel Connor’s gaze on him, and he knew he was looking for the cause of his distress. Markus pursued to look forward.

Eventually, after they rounded a corner, a grand entrance presented itself in front of them. The door was open and inside was -

A great stage in the furthest wall from them, and people filling a substantial part of the open space. Talking resonated in the room and filled their ears.

Markus felt a squeeze from their hands, and he peeked at Connor. He was looking at the people, his LED spinning red before turning to yellow.

“Don’t worry, I won’t lose your hand,” Markus comforted him.

“I should be the one to say that. Also, did you really have to go to such a big event? There are many people here, enemies could be hiding anywhere,” Connor stressed, alarmed, and continued searching for threats in the crowd.

Markus felt more heat building in his chest, and he was sure at this point he was outright blushing. Connor, guarding him and glaring to anyone who appeared on his radar, was-

“Beautiful…” Markus murmured.

Connor, with his goddamn advanced audio units, looked back at Markus, who was staring at him before meeting their gazes.

“Markus?” Connor tilted his head.

_Now. Now he was sure he was blushing._

“The festival. The festival is very beautiful,” Markus lied and hoped Connor didn’t have that lie detector active or something.

“Why are you lying, Markus?” Connor asked, confused. There was a hint of hurt, probably since Markus lied to him.

Markus felt like crying, but when was he not around Connor?

“Markus, you are very stressed. Please calm down, or I will have to call Simon.” Now Connor was worried. Great.

“Um, Connor, let’s just go, okay? I’ll explain later.”

Connor tilted his head, breaking Markus’ heart with the way the former android’s expression into that of a kicked puppy.

“…okay.”

Connor, who made his heart throb every time his expression changed, stared off ahead, the wall keeping the two distant making itself known bitterly.

“You sure took your time, eh?” Simon butted in, just after finishing exchanging greetings with a senator, unknown to Markus.

“Yes. Where were you?” Markus asked.

“I was doing some work you weren’t doing.” Simon smiled.

At that, the deviant leader huffed.

Simon, now looking serious, said “Anyway, we were already late, so prepare yourself for the speech. I will look and exchange words with the important people who are attending. Connor, you know what to do; North will kill us both if Markus’ injured.”

“Roger,” they replied at the same time.

“Good. I’ll go.” Simon gave his farewells.

Now left alone with Connor, Markus became exasperated. Awkwardness spread between them.

“There is an empty room on the right side of this building. It should be quiet enough for you to practice your speech. I will accompany you there.” 

Connor spoke first this time, his words coming out cold and professional. _I’ve made this bad of a mistake, didn’t I?_

They walked down the halls connected to the primary space. The trip was silent, and anxiousness was increasing in Markus’ chest more and more.

_Do I displease him that much he doesn’t want to talk to me?! Should I apologize?_

_I should._

Just as they arrived at the door and slid inside, Markus apologized.

“Hey, Connor, I-Im sorry, okay? I shouldn't have lied to you, I’m sorry.”

Connor turned, now looking at him with a confused expression. “Markus, I’m not angry. You were just nervous and acted rashly.”

“Yeah, but-”

_But you don’t deserve this. Because you’re the sun, and I’m just a Pluto, orbiting and wishing for more of you._

“No buts, Markus. North assigned to protect you, not only from terrorists but also from whatever internal problems you may have.” Connor firmly said.

Markus felt the familiar warmth rise in his chest. Connor was always successful in making him blush, there was no denying in that. The deviant leader’s eyes crinkled as he smiled.

“Ah, Markus,” the mentioned android’s focus now moved to Connor’s hesitant approach.

“Yes?”

“Hank… The lieutenant said that if somebody is stressed, you can calm them down by hugging them. Do you mind if…?”

Markus was stunned. _Connor wants to hug… me?_

“I don’t mind,” He said, without a doubt.

Connor seemed surprised for a moment, as if he didn’t expect him to agree, but his face morphed into a smile, beaming at him like a lighthouse.

Markus couldn’t help it; his smile was infectious. He smiled back.

Connor raised his arms and wrapped them on Markus, who hugged the smaller android soon after. Their upper bodies were touching and left Markus blushing.

The deviant leader felt tension slide out of his body. He squeezed the android-detective, and he felt a squeeze back.

From that distance, he could smell the chemicals of the shampoo Connor used. Androids rarely shower, because they do not get as dirty as humans do, but Markus supposed that a job like Connor’s would demand more frequent showers. Markus moved a bit closer to Connor’s locks of hair, searching for more data to satisfy him.

He felt the pricks of hair on his nose. He fastly pulled Connor back.

“S-sorry” Markus apologized, embarrassed.

“… It’s okay,” Connor replied quietly.

Connor’s brief reply surprised Markus. The taller android gazed at Connor’s face, which was turned towards the floor, and noticed a faint hint of blue.

_Blush…?_

Pride swallowed Markus’ body. _He just made Connor blush! He just made a very hard achievement to get!_

Realizing Markus was staring at him, Connor cleared his throat, an action of no use taken from Hank.

“You should practice, Markus. Even if you’re an android, you need to exercise on how much force you put in your words.” Connor pointed out.

“Yes, yes. I get a lot of annoying talk from Simon, please don’t pest me too.” Markus whined half-heartedly.

Connor smiled and giggled. _Giggled!_

“Of course, Markus, I would never.”

Markus turned his head and blushed, a smile still plastered on his face.

“O-okay. I’m going to. To work.” Markus muttered.

“Yes. If you need my help, ask me; I will help you with the best of my abilities,” Connor reminded him.

“Yes.”

Silence became famous at this point. It was soundlessly dancing in the room, no one daring to interrupt it or point it out.

Markus closed his eyes and picked up his document, reciting it with a loud voice.

  
 _Gosh_ , he hopes he won’t stutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this longer and properly write about the speech, but then my brain just left me and so I cut this chap short :'(  
> Also, for this chap I pondered...  
> What would you do if you met an actor of a game that the actor himself doesn't know of? I mean, it would be strange, wouldn't it? I think so.
> 
> Markus get your shit together soon, or else I won't be able to write the great things I want to write.
> 
>   
> Edit: As I'm re-reading this, I think I went a bit too fastpaced with this chapter. I will try to put some more words into the next 0. 0  
> 
> 
> A comment, please?


	5. Heart Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO, I'm sorry I didn't post anything in like *looks calendar* one month, I was busy. AND I will be busy as well, so don't expect anthing in the next two weeks.  
> I'm sorry :((  
> Anyway, here is some content, enjoy.

The end of that particularly long event came to an end. Markus reviewed his memories, and he didn't think he had made any mistakes — Simon also reassured him and told him to calm down, that everything was okay.

Everything was  _ not  _ okay.

For example, the fact that Connor was still here is a thing, and that’s  _ not okay in the slightest. _

In this precise moment, for the fourth or fifth time this week, he was  _ so  _ happy he was an android he felt the need to fall on his knees and pray RA9 for this gift — (Which one, he didn’t know)—.

Markus was going mad. He was going mad and couldn’t calm down. Didn’t the internet say that when you see your crush, you feel better? But then why is he feeling… this?

Warnings blared in his vision.

_ Yes, exactly that. _

“Markus? Are you okay?” Connor’s worried voice filtered pleasantly in his audio units.

“Yes. I’m alright.”

“Are you sure?” Connor narrowed his eyes, “these days, your thirium pump has been quite unstable-”

“I’m alright, Con- Connor!” Markus stuttered.

Connor frowned, his eyes full of suspicion, and Markus knew the detective android to his left didn’t believe him.

“We’re going to North’s office, anyway. Once I’m there, I can rest and check for whatever’s wrong with me.” Markus explained to Connor, who is on his right.

He already knew what was wrong with him, and he knew there was no way to stop it.

As Markus glanced to his right to see Connor’s face, he felt his own face soften; Connor was now staring ahead, scrunching his face in that cute way he always did to find out answers to a puzzle with a missing piece.

Markus lowered his eyelids and stared.

_ You’re my last piece, Connor. I will only be complete when you’ll be together with me. _

His face burned. He looked the other way.

Unfortunately, it wasn't possible for Markus; not a moment after, and he found himself staring again.

Freckles littered Connor’s skin; there was one between his neck and the fabric of his suit, barely peeking.

Blazing warmth enveloped him, and he felt a bundle of energy running from his neck, down to his spine, and, eventually, to his belly and legs.

The energy shock made more warnings appear. He dismissed all of them, but that was apparently the bad thing to do.

His joints suddenly locked up and, amid walking, he fell to his knees.

Connor immediately turned and gripped his shoulders. The beautiful android who made him fall (in every sense) now in front of him and shouting at him.

“Markus! I told you to tell me if something was wrong!” Connor loudly stressed.

Markus’ eyes were wide. Light was filtering in the hallway from the windows, covering Connor in the golden-white light of a late afternoon of spring.

The resulting view was…

If he had doubts about seriously falling in love before, now he was sure they were completely deleted.

The view made him want him  _ twice  _ as much now.

He was snapped from his trance when he felt the floor wasn’t touching him anymore, and the pretty boy was nowhere to be seen.

“What—”

Confusion rolled in Markus’ head before he understood what had happened. He frantically looked to his feet: an arm was holding his legs by his knees; another one was under his armpit. He moved his line of view up.

Connor’s beautiful eyes met his.

_ Connor. Carrying him like a bride. _

Confirming his theory, Markus felt his cheeks turn bluer than ever before, and his pump was going faster and faster,

and faster.

So fast his pump went into overdrive, and he passed out.

  
  
  


Markus blinked twice, his eye units shortly recalibrating before vision came to him with no errors, except for the usual minor glitch in his right eye, but he was used to it by now.

He immediately took a glance to his sides; Connor was on his right; on his left was North, much closer than he first thought.

He yelped. “North!”

The female android looked at him in the eyes with more intensity, then smirked.

“Simon’s coming, and he’s not happy~”

“Not that I am not, too,” she scoffed, now budging farther from him.

“Ugh,” Markus grunted.

From his peripheral, he could see the android detective on his left move towards him. He turned his head to look at him better, but North seemed to have summoned his secretary with magical words, because the next thing he knew was Simon barging in.

All heads turned from him to the person who just loudly broke himself in.

He could see the irritated look on his face and Markus wished Simon would turn back to the gentle and patient self he was back then, during the revolution.

“Markus. Do you know what happened?” Simon asked with a stoic face.

“Yes.” Markus fell silent and added nothing more. He braced himself.

Simon sighed. “Do you remember the rules we established in the first week after the revolution?”

Of course Markus did. They were very important rules to follow to maintain a balance between work and personal life. And, as you can see, he broke several of them, and now he found the need to look like a perfectly normal person in front of his crush while one of his best friend is scolding him like if he was a mother and Markus was his child.

He felt mortified.

“Anyway… Connor?”

The mentioned android flinched. He then met Simon’s disapproving eyes.

“Markus was with you, why didn't you prevent this?” Simon began, his reprimand ringing clear in Connor’s guilty eyes.

Seeing the lovely android’s face turning dark with guilt made Markus’ heart constrict.

Just as Connor opened his mouth, probably to apologize, Markus spoke first.

“Simon, Connor has no fault, I didn’t…” he faltered, “It was my fault, I didn’t regulate myself between my work and physical state, I broke the rule.”

Silence stretched itself in the room. Simon raised a brow, clearly suspicious. North’s eyes were wide, probably misunderstanding something.

Connor still wanted to apologize or say something, you could see it written on his face. The detective android turned his head towards the other two; upon seeing the expression on North and Simon, he furrowed his brows in confusion.

Silence’s stretching routine finished, now passing to yoga.

“-ahem…” North fake-coughed, breaking the silence. She was hiding an acknowledging grin behind her hand.

“Markus, you heard Simon. Simon, you heard Markus. Now, it’s best if we cut Markus some slack, or else he’ll become too stressed and something like this  _ will  _ happen again, Simon.”

Were his audio units damaged or did she just sound like an angel?

Looking at her mischievous-filled eyes, he leaned towards the former.

“North is right, Simon. To conclude this argument, I apologize. Even if Markus denied my involvement in… ‘slacking off’, I want to clarify that an incident like this will not happen again.”

Simon blinked twice before looking at Connor, likely judging his maddingly  **_professional_ ** apology.

The blonde android relaxed and smiled, “Okay, I’m counting on you, Connor.”

Markus smiled. Seeing his friends apologizing rather than arguing warmed him. Gone were the times when they had conflicts every day.

Simon opened the door. “I will have to finish work, Josh can’t handle it all alone.”

Everyone gave him their goodbyes, and Simon walked away, of course, not before closing the door behind him.

“Anyway…” North started. She turned towards Markus, who was seated on the couch in the former android’s office.

“Let’s talk about happier topics,” her smile became wider, but she showed no teeth. Markus smiled back nervously. Seriously, he was about to follow Simon before she opened her mouth ever again.

“The love game. What chapter did you arrive at?”

Three words in, and Markus already complained in his head about his life choices.

Connor, upon seeing Markus’ stress levels spike, inquired.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is this game, North?”

Markus knew he was pure-hearted, he remembered the lieutenant talking about it during his working hours.

He overlooked that information, cataloging it as useless, but now…

… Now it was maddening.

Screaming in his mind was useless as well, but he couldn’t help it as North finished her explanation.

“… and it’s super fun, you should totally try it!” North exclaimed.

Connor furrowed his brows, seeming to think seriously about it. He glanced at Markus, who winced.

_ Oh RA9, I’m dead. He’ll think I’m some pathetic man, touch-starving man. _

“Actually, these days, the lieutenant has been telling me to ‘relax’. Does this game… ‘relax’ you?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely!” North grinned. She then turned to Markus, whose eyes pleading for her to stop.

“For example, look at this dude,” she put her left arm around Markus’ neck, “he began playing just a few days ago, and he’s been so relaxed he almost landed in the hospital!”

Markus put his hands on his face. Resignation spread all over his body.

Connor opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. 

North spoke again. “In fact, he just reached—” she halted. She quickly turned and whispered. “What chapter?”

“Nine,” he replied, not bothering himself to whisper.

“—Chapter nine! See? He’s super addicted to it!”

Markus grumbled. He crossed his legs and put his elbows on his knees. He was still nervous, but until now Connor has made no comments about the genre of the game or asked why the deviant leader would play these types of games.

“Oh.” Connor said.

“Oh, what?” North asked.

“I wasn’t expecting Markus to like this genre of video games, neither for him to play video games.” Connor explained.

_ Here it is. I can’t believe I actually jinxed myself. _

“Yes, well,” Markus said, “North nagged me to play—”

“He  _ loves  _ these types of games!” she cut him off.

Markus, whose eyes were focused on everywhere except Connor, snapped to North, his face spelling betrayal.

North didn’t seem to notice.

“Oh.” Connor repeated. He then smiled, and Markus’ thirium pump skipped a beat, almost locking his motor functions  _ again _ .

“Well, I don’t mind these games, either.”

His eyes widened.

_ So it’s okay? _ He asked himself, hope filling his chest.

_ Yes, it’s all good. _ He replied to himself, bursting into contained joy.

He smiled, Connor and North’s voice growing fainter as they conversed. He closed his eyes and slept like a goddamn baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dead, and I HATE february. Specifically, THIS february.  
> CAn't wait for march.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AnnaFeather3)


End file.
